Padawan tournament
by Noil23sj
Summary: The Jedi temple is having a tournament between padwans and younglins. Ahsoka and BArriss want to enter. But someone will go out of their way to make sure they do not win. Will contain OC's
1. Chapter 1- the tornament

Padawan tornament 

chapter 1, The rumor

by noil 23sj

Tim bordello, he was a Jedi youngling no one seemed to like, it was a mutual feeling. He was very close to becoming a padawan but no master had wanted to take him on yet. He usually walked down the corridors on his own. Trying to annoy anyone he could. He was a short human who wore traditional brown Jedi robes.

As a togruta padawan ran past him he stuck his foot out to try and trip them up. She just jumped over; as she continued to run on she shouted over her shoulder "Got to try better than that Tim" he really did hate Skywalker's padawan.

* * *

"Barriss!" Ahsoka shouted across the mess hall. Barriss offee was sitting studying a holo-pad. Ahsoka Tano ran over to talk to her friend.

"Hey Ahsoka what's up?" Barriss happily said to Ahsoka.

"Are you done yet? You said earlier we would do some sparring" Ahsoka replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah come on" Barriss stood up the two of them headed down to the training rooms deep within the temple.

"You ready Ahsoka?" Barriss questioned

With a small smirk on her face she replied "ready". As a blue and a green lightsaber ignited they two of them charged at each other.

* * *

"That was good training section Ahsoka. But I won"

"No way Barriss I obviously won."

"So, your version of winning is when I have you pinned down on the floor and you struggled and couldn't move?"

"Ok maybe you one this time but just for now." Ahsoka giggle she sat down on a crate against the edge of the wall "Beside I'm out of practise, my master never seems to want to train with me".

"Don't worry Ahsoka you can practise with me any time."

Ahsoka smiled but before she could reply the door slid open. Anakin skywalker was standing in the doorway. Barriss quickly stood up and gave a small polite bow and muttered "master Skywalker"

"Barriss pleasure to see you again. Ahsoka come on." He gestured for her to follow.

"Ok master, see you later Barriss" Ahsoka turned to leave but Barriss grabbed her by the arm.

"One last thing have you heard about the Rumour going around the temple?"

"Which one?" Anakin gave Ahsoka a weird look. She quickly corrected herself "The one about the tournament?"

Barriss resisted the urge to giggle. Yean, meet me this afternoon and we will find what's real or rumour, well got to go." After another quick bow toward Anakin she promptly left.

"I don't want to ask Ahsoka, but considering I'm your master I guess I've got to, what's this rumour?"

The two of them started to walk through the hall of the Jedi temple towards a hanger. "There's a rumour going around the temple between padawans and some younglings. It's about a possible tournament between us"

"Well I haven't heard that rumour. What were you and Barriss doing?"

"Sparring. We're we going?"

"I'm going to teach you about ship mechanics." Anakin said with glee. A look of Boredom was on Ahsoka face.

* * *

"Ok what does this do snips?" Anakin was showing Ahsoka how to tinker the engine on his Jedi star fighter. "Ahsoka are you paying attention?" Anakin was started to get frustrated

"What?" She replied .

"Focus Ahsoka, you need to know how to fix ships it may come in useful if you are ever stranded."

He continued to show her how to change various components. Anakin became so absorbed in what he was doing he failed to notice Ahsoka slip away.

Ahsoka ran off snickering under her breath. She then tried to find Barriss. As Ahsoka walked through the halls comm. link on her wrist started to beep. Ahsoka fearing her master hesitantly pressed the button.

"Ahsoka!" Barriss' voice rang "come to the main training arena now the rumour was true!"

Ahsoka practically ran down the halls to the large training arena full Jedi, including Masters, Padawans and younglings. An exited murmur was filling the area. At one end there was a few elder Jedi watching who was entering the room,

"Ahsoka!" Barriss appeared her at her side.

"Hey what's going on?"

"The rumours that there's going to be a sparring tournament between some padawans and the younglings well master windy called us all here, apparently it's about that!" Barriss couldn't help herself from giggling in excitement**. **

* * *

Mace Windu stood up and the room fell silent "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. There have been lots rumours going around the padawans. We're going to put those rumours to rest.

"These next few days and weeks we are going to be running a tournament. It will consist of many rounds, in a series of eliminations; till one young Jedi is left standing. Any padawan or youngling may enter. But please remember you may be matched against anyone, who may be better than you. To enter simply get you master or clan leader to talk to me by the end of the week.

"We will state the full rules then but the whole competition will consist if one on one lightsaber combat. That is all."

Ahsoka who had become so absorbed in what was being said she had to snap back to her senses. "Barriss I'm going to enter."

"Are you sure? I mean I never want to rush into anything, but will my master let me. I mean will she ever." Barriss trailed off.

"We'll ask her now. Master Unduli" Ahsoka bowed slightly to the Jedi mater standing behind Barriss. Ahsoka left them to go looking for her own master.

"Master" Barriss said.

"Barriss I presume you were listening closely."

"Yes master, with you permission I would like to enter this tournament."

"If you believe yourself to be ready, then so do I." Luminara Said smiling to her apprentice.

Barriss had trouble containing her excitement.

* * *

"Tim bordello, are you want to enter, there will be many padawans entering." And elderly Jedi was talking to Tim. He desperately wanted to enter the tournament.

"Master I think I may finally prove myself ready to become a padawan."

"Alright Tim I will enter you in this tournament.

* * *

"Ahsoka!" Anakin was waiting outside the large training room. Ahsoka rushed out but failed to spot him.

"Master did you hear?" Ahsoka said happily. "There's a tournament. Can I enter it? I know I can do well in it!"

"Yes Ahsoka I was listening, but no."

"Wh… what..." She stammered.

"I'm not letting you compete in this tournament. You're not ready."

"Master you being unreasonable!"

"I'm not. I'm you master; you're not ready to fight against other padawans. End of story." Before Ahsoka could retort Anakin waked down the now empty hallway.

Ahsoka was left speechless.

* * *

**Hey I'm back. Sorry I haven't posted anything in ages; I've had a hectic few weeks. **

**Did you enjoy this chapter? please leave me a small review. I really like hearing what you have to say.**

**Updates on this story will be slow I'm afraid, so please bear with me. My life is crazy enough.**

**There will be couple of my own creations appearing in this story, some will appear in the next chapter.. i will leave you guessing about them.**


	2. Chapter 2 I suppose so

Thanks to you guys who have already reviewed, they are: _In a TARDIS Far Far Away, SanDavis687,tyty1020,ahsokalo, Amaris the demon of Mortis, and ahsokaGeek, _if you want to see you name, just leave a review

* * *

Padawan Tornament 

Chapter 2- I suppose so...

by noil23sj

"Ahsoka are you alright?" Barriss carefully asked. They were doing sparring practise.

Ahsoka grunted back. She than violently lunged towards Barriss. Barriss easily blocked the clumsy slash; Ahsoka angrily mumbled something then again lunged towards Barriss.

"Ahsoka, do you want to talk?"

Ahsoka gave a heavy sigh "I'm sorry Barriss, I'm just annoyed."

"O yeah..." Barriss trailed off. After Ahsoka had been told by master skywalker she couldn't compete on the tournament. Barriss had tried not to mention it.

In an attempt to break the silence Barriss spoke up. "Do you want to do something else? Rather than training?"

Ahsoka nodded. The two girls left the training room and strolled throughout the Jedi temple corridor for quite a while. They were in a quiet silence before a voice echoed behind them.

"Barriss there you are." Master lumenare said, the two padawans bowed slightly "padawan I have some matters I need to discuss with you." She stared at Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka I will see you later" she then lowered her voice so her master couldn't hear. "Go meditate for a while. It may do you some good." She smiled then turned to catch up with her master.

Ahsoka sighed and then took towards the room of a thousand fountains. The small comm. link on her wrist beeped but she ignored it.

She entered the room of a thousand fountains, and sat down on the nearest bench. She took a deep breath and tried to meditate.

But as she did, dark thoughts entered her mind. The idea of her master was dominant. He had for no reason refused her to enter the padawan tournament. Ahsoka had taken on far worse opponents than some other padawan or youngling. Ahsoka had survived an encounter with general grievous, just, she had fought ventress. Surely she could face some other Jedi padawans.

Ahsoka hadn't spoken to her master since he had not allowed her to compete. Ahsoka thoughts were disrupted when she heard someone calling her name.

"Ahsoka, padawan." Ahsoka opened her eyes to see master Kenobi standing before her.

"Master Kenobi" Ahsoka stood up and gave him a polite little bow.

"Ahsoka this may seem a little random but have you and Anakin had an argument? Various Jedi seem him walking in his own around the temple, muttering things to himself."

"No exactly, we haven't argued at all, more of a disagreement,"

"Padawan, please tell me what's happened. I've tried to talk to Anakin but he just gives me a grunt and walks away."

Ahsoka stared at the floor she then begun" well... You know that there is going to be a tournament between some padawans." He nodded then gestured the bench. They sat down and she continued

"I really would like to compete; I think I stand a decent chance. But Ana- master skywalker won't let me. I don't understand why. He is being completely unreasonable."

"I understand Ahsoka, I'm going to go and have a little chat with him" he stood up to leave.

"Master Kenobi please don't tell him what I said" Ahsoka said timidly

"Of course" he smiled and the turned and strolled away

* * *

Anakin was muttering to himself. He was in the hanger mending his Jedi star fighter. He was angry for reasons known only to him, unlike most Jedi he found it easier it release anger whilst working.

"R2 give me that socket plug" he was working with his trusty astromech. He gave a few beeps in a happy reply.

"Yeah I know buddy." He said as he smiled slightly

"Anakin!" A voice echoed around the room. Obi-wan walked over to him.

"O hello master" Anakin said happily.

"Hi Anakin. We need to talk."

Anakin stood up and stopped working on his fighter to pay attention "yeah sure. What's up?"

"Why is Ahsoka angry at you?" he said bluntly

Anakin looked taken back." I'm not sure, um I've done some training with her recently and don't know if I was too harsh, or..." He stopped Obi-wan was giving him a critical look "what?"

"The padawan tournament." Obi-wan prompted

"O is she still annoyed, I'm not letting her enter?"

"To put it simply yes. Why won't you let her compete"

"She's not ready."

"Anakin younglings are entering, she could easily beat them." Anakin stared at the floor "listen to me please"

Anakin didn't say anything "Fine I'll leave you to think about what I said." He then walked off leaving Anakin to his thoughts.

* * *

Ahsoka tank was still meditating when she again heard someone calling her name. She wasn't in the mood to talk. Then the voice calling her name pestered. She finally opened her eyes to see her a familiar face standing before her.

"Snips"

"Yes" she said with little enthusiasm.

"You were right."

"What?!" Ahsoka was taken back. These were the few words she never thought her master would say to her.

"I was thinking about the padawan tournament and after talking to Obi-wan I will let you enter."

"What for real! Thank you" Ahsoka couldn't contain her excitement. "But why?"

"I thought about it, I forgot you are able to handle yourself. So you stand a decent chance at winning it and so yeah."

"Thanks you! Again" Ahsoka stood up and exited ran off to tell Barriss she could compete. Anakin just watched as Ahsoka ran off, he was slowly seeing how she was growing up. But he was still keeping a careful eye on her.

* * *

"Barriss!" Ahsoka was once again running through the temple corridors. She had seen Barriss meditating on a bench and was rapidly shouting her name. But unknown to her Tim bordello was watching the two girls in the shadows.

"Barriss I can now compete in the tournament" Ahsoka said.

"Brilliant" is all Barriss could come out to say, she was a little taken back. "Does this mean we can train together without you becoming annoyed?" She joked.

"Well I suppose…" she was going to continue when she noticed Tim was staring at them

"What do you want Tim?" Ahsoka said harshly.

"Nothing, but now I know you are going to compete in this tournament you should know you are going down." He sneered.

"We'll that won't ever happen"

"You're going to regret that Togruta" he snapped back.

"We will have to see." Ahsoka smirked then walked away following Barriss.

* * *

**well what do you think?I like hearing you thoughts so please leave a review. **

**some of your coment made me add that last bit, but don't worry ahsoka will live up to her snipy nickname soon,**

** also if you thought this is set when anakin is kind of half turning dark, you are very right, you may see more of it it other chapters,**

**untill then happy writing :)**


End file.
